He's a Wolf in Disguise
by bellefatale
Summary: Alcide Herveaux sat at a table in a dark corner of the bar with two of his buddies. He definitely had noticed this girl, just as the rest of the patrons had. She was wearing a flowy, virginal white summer dress and definitely didn't belong in Lou Pine's..


It was a balmy summer night in Jackson, Mississippi. The kind of night were a girl could just walk around half naked and still be sweltering in the evening heat of the Deep South and that is exactly what Anna LaBelle was doing. She was a short girl, no taller than five foot four with sun kissed skin and big illuminating honey coloured eyes. Her tousled golden hair cascaded down her back and blew slightly in the summer breeze as she continued walking. Going for random walks at night with no particular destination is something she did regularly. She liked the peace and the quiet. Suddenly, she heard howling in the distance and picked up pace a little but other than that, paid no attention. She eventually came across a biker bar called Lou Pines. She sighed and braced herself before walking inside…

She walked into the biker bar and took a look around - there was lots of wolf themed décor and paintings and all the rough looking bikers seemed to be looking at her. Eyeing her up and down as if she were an alien or something She seemed oblivious to that fact as she made her way through the crowd and to the bar where she sat down and ordered herself a gin and tonic. Not only was she oblivious to that, she was also completely unaware that she was in the middle of a werewolf bar. The oldest Were bar in Mississippi to be exact.

Alcide Herveaux sat at a table in a dark corner of the bar with two of his buddies. He definitely had noticed this girl, just as the rest of the patrons had. She was wearing a flowy, virginal white summer dress and definitely didn't belong in Lou Pine's. _How the heck did she get in here, _he thought to himself as he took a big swig of his beer. He looked on as she sat there nonchalantly sipping her drink, completely unaware that she was surrounded by Weres.

"Hey Alcide, you checkin' out that little sweet thing that just walked in here? She looks like dinner!" one of Alcide's friends asked as he nudged him in the side with his elbow.

Alcide narrowed his eyes slightly and clenched his fist on the table, "Yep, I see her…"

"That is one dumb girl comin' into Lou's lookin' and smellin' like that. She ain't from around here, that's for sure!" the same guy snarled as he slammed his empty beer bottle down on the table and motioned to the waitress to bring him another.

Alcide looked at the girl nervously. He wondered if that girl was completely alone and by the looks of it, she was. He let out a frustrated growl before getting up from his seat and slowly walking through the crowd and toward the girl. He needed to find out who the hell she was, what the hell she was doing there, and most importantly - get her the hell out of there before something bad happened.

"Hey, uh, excuse me miss…" Alcide cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair.

Anna turned around on the bar stool she was sitting on. She came face to face with a very tall rugged looking man. He must have been a full foot taller than her, at least. He had a head of dark brown hair and a fair amount of scruffy facial hair on his face. He was wearing worn jeans and a plaid top that was fitted nicely on his broad shoulders. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his toned and muscular forearms.

"Well, hi there!" she said sweetly. She couldn't help but smile. She certainly didn't think she'd be seeing someone as good looking as this in some ol' Mississippi biker bar.

"You here with anyone?" Alcide said as he took the empty seat next to her, "The name's Alcide by the way. Alcide Herveaux."

"Pleasure to meet you, Alcide and no, I'm here alone. It was the closest place 'round and I could use a drink or two tonight," she shook his hand with a smile as she looked into his deep brown eyes, "Anna LaBelle."

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew into the building. Alcide tensed up and turned his head toward the back door where he saw the vampire king of Mississippi, Russell Edgington. He looked around nervously. He needed to get Anna the heck out of there before Russell came any closer.

"Uh, I'm gonna need you to come outside with me for a sec…" he said as he stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me?" Anna said as she raised an eyebrow, "I don't need to go anywhere with you."

"Yes you do if you know what's good for ya!" he growled as he proceeded to usher her out of the bar with a firm grip on her arm.


End file.
